The Last Night
by KLuTZ 122
Summary: this is just a songfic for how jake feels when he's helping bella when edward leaves. idk if its any good tho...the song title is THE LAST NIGHT by: SKILLET
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. i thought that i would make this songfic for jacob, because he seems to be out in the dark when it comes to them...lol**

**anyway here it is. hope you guys like it and pls pls pls review.**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: roses are red violets are blue; i don't own twilight, so don't sue. :D

* * *

T**__**THE LAST NIGHT-By: SKILLET**_

_**Jacob's POV**_

I heard the familiar roar of dad's old Ford truck we gave to Bella. I looked through our small house's curtains and saw the beauty that was Bella slowly come out of the beat up heap of metal.

_**You come to me with your scars on your wrist**_

_**You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this**_

_**I just came to say goodbye**_

_**I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine**_

_**But I know it's a lie**_

_****_

Once I saw her, I knew that something was wrong. She looked completely dead. I knew at once that HE did this to her. She had lost the color in her face. She looked deathly pale, so fragile and hurt. I longed to take her in my arms and tell her that everything will be OK.

_**This is the last night you'll spend alone**_

_**Look me in the eyes so I know you know**_

_**I'm everywhere you want me to be**_

_**The last night you'll spend alone**_

_**I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go**_

_**I'm everything you need me to be**_

_****_

I wanted to be her sun, her knight in shining armor. I wanted to save her from her near-catatonic self. To take her out of her misery that HE put her in would be my greatest goal. I hoped that with me, she would be able to go back to the way she was before, sarcastic, loving, selfless and joyous. For now, though, I knew that I would just have to take my time with her, and let her forget HIM on her own.

_**Your parents say everything is your fault**_

_**But they don't know you like I know you**_

_**They don't know you at all**_

_**I'm so sick of when they say**_

_**It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine**_

_**But I know it's a lie**_

_****_

I see her, trying so desperately to hold herself together. To not let all the progress she had made come crashing down on her. I saw that HE wasn't just her high school crush. I saw that HE was her everything. I hoped one day that her feelings for him would change, and take me as her savior from the darkness that had overtaken her.

_**The night is so long when everything's wrong**_

_**If you give me your hand**_

_**I will help you hold on**_

_**Tonight, tonight**_

_****_

She was getting better. Color seemed to be finding its way onto her cheeks. She began to smile more, which seemed to be making all my efforts worthwhile. I lost her for a while, but I knew there was no use, so though I knew I was a threat, I didn't want anything more than to be with her. When she was almost back to her normal self, one of THEM had to come back.

My angel was gone. Even though I was the one to pick up the pieces of her broken life, I knew that she would want HIM back in to put them together. HE made her whole. She was gone...but I knew that if I wasn't there for her, she would have been gone long before she was taken from me...

_**I won't let you say goodbye**_

_**And I'll be your reason why**_

_**The last night away from me**_

_**Away from me**_

_****_

I wouldn't stop trying, though; I wouldn't let that leech take her completely away from me. I wasn't going to let her say goodbye. I didn't want to be the one to pick up the pieces next time, I wanted to be there, so she never was broken again, but I knew that that was never going to happen...

* * *

Hey guys. don't forget to review. and pls read my other songfic called THOSE NIGHTS nd my story called FORBIDDEN TIES. thanxx :D


	2. Imperfection

hey guys!...ok. i made a new songfic called **Imperfection**...and yes its yet another Skillet song.

please go read it and review...i would really appreciate it..thanks :D

KLuTZ 122

ps. you can find the songfic in my profile :D


End file.
